Live and Let Love
by Whitlock1238
Summary: My version of Breaking Dawn, Bella as a vampire, her new powers and with that new responsibility and an exciting life with EDWARD! new relationship trials and will the Werewolves be pleased with Bella being changed! B&E Lots of
1. Chapter 1

Hey its my first ever fanfic so bare with me, I hope it is not to awful although I am a complete amiture xxxx hope you like, re

**Hey its my first ever fanfic so bare with me, I hope it is not to awful although I am a complete amateur xxxx hope you like, read on!!**

Wedding bells

BPOV

It was the mourning of my wedding and I now stood fresh out of the shower in the middle of my room. The weather for once in Forks was behaving, as it was cloudy but not sunny to my relief! Sitting down on the side of my bed I fought to control my nerves and distress at not having Edward by my side. It seemed we had not left each others company for more than an hour for the whole two weeks and I had now gone a whole 14 hours with out his beautiful face and smile in my vicinity. This was due to Alice's ludicrous superstitions about the bride and groom being not allowed to see each other, before the wedding, it was so ridiculous.

Sighing I got up and walked to my CD player pressing play and letting my lullaby wash over me soothing me slightly.

"Bella, what are you doing just standing their, it is nearly ten?" Alice said from my doorway.

"Having a moment to my self, before you so rudely interrupted." I hissed under my breath.

"I can hear you Bella, vampire enhightened senses and all that." She said tapping the side of her head.

"God I hate you lot and your special abilities." I said my shoulders dropping in annoyance.

"Well too late your marrying one in about, hmmm let me see 2 hours." She said a smile playing on her lips.

Two hours my god, in two hours time I would be Mrs Cullen. Were had the time gone, I mean I loved Edward but were we really doing the most sensible thing I mean I really was only 18, oh god.

Alice must have sense my break down as she quickly drew me to my small dressing table, which to my astonish was now packed with hair products and make up.

"Sit down and stop worrying you are doing the right thing, everything is going to turn out fine I promised I have seen it."

I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief it would be fine, all would be fine. I loved Edward and he Loved me it would be fine. Alice now busied her self with my make up and hair much to my distressed and by the amount of eye make up that was now being applied to my face she was not listening to my instructions of plain and simple!

In what seemed like hours, Alice finally finished, even for me she seemed to have been working extremely slowly. However before I was able to look in the mirror I was shuffled to my bed and handed some lingerie to change into.

"Alice I can't wear this." I screamed holding up a pair of cream satin knickers that I was sure would not cover my bum, and a cream satin corset.

"Of course you are going to wear them they go with your dress and Edward will love them." She added with a cheeky smile.

"No I am not wearing them I would be too embarrassed in front of Edward and they look so uncomfortable." I huffed.

"Bella you are going to wear them whether you like it of not, so are you going to put them on yourself of do you need help?"

"Fine, I'll do it" I said walking to the bathroom.

I couldn't believe what I was getting myself into but I knew better then to piss of Alice on my Wedding day. Feeling really self-conscious in my new get up I shuffled out of the bathroom. Before I could move very far however a blindfold was placed around my eyes.

"Alice what are you doing."

"Shh Bella, stand still I'm trying to get your dress on you."

"Well take this blindfold of and I will help you."

"No, I want it to be a surprise." Sighing in defeat I let her help me into my dress and tighten the corset around me.

"Alice watch out I can't breath."

"Bella beauty is pain." Alice sang. "Right now lift up your left foot, I need to put your shoe on."

I felt her slip on my shoe and as I took my balance something I rarely had anyway I felt my self grow in height.

"Alice these better not be high heels I'm going to kill myself."

"Look Bella I am not going to let you walk down the aisle in pumps, and any way their kitten heels so you should be fine"

II wasn't to sure about that but she was right maybe today wasn't about comfort and safety, I mean getting married isn't very safe. I felt my blind fold slip away and I gasped in surprise at the reflection I saw in the mirror, was that really me? I mean I looked pretty good nothing on Rosalie but for me it was a whole new level of beauty.** (PIC ON MY PROFILE.P.O.P for future reference**

"Good huh" Alice said smugly from behind me.

I turned to find Alice who consequently was ready and looking just a stunning in her brides maid dress **(P.O.P)**

"Alice I don't know what to say."

"How about thanks! Anyway lets go." With that she picked me up carrying me out down the stairs and to her yellow Porsche, which was sitting waiting outside.

"Where is Charlie?"

"He is already at the church, now lets go." And with that she started the engine and sped out the drive!

**I know it is quite short but it was just to get me started!! Review review!! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

You wanted more, well here it is

**You wanted more, well here it is! I hope I don't disappoint!!**

EPOV

This mourning had been unbearable, I wanted nothing more then to hold my Bella to tell her happy she was making me, but instead I was left to my own thoughts. No matter how much I tried to relax, and no matter how loud I played my music I couldn't help but worry. I had never left Bella alone for more than an hour with out checking on her, how did I know she was all right? I don't know if I could cope if something happened to her, as much as I would like to blame Alice for making me leave her I would know deep down it would be my fault, after all she was only human!

There was a crash as the door of my bedroom door flew open.

"For god sake Emmett, will you knock?"

"Oh yer sorry about that Bro, come on lets ride." He said completely unfazed

"But Emmett it is two hours before the wedding is supposed to start, it only takes us ten minutes to drive there."

"Ah yes but Edwardo, Jasper told be that if we don't get you out of here soon you are going to emotionally combust, in other words we need to calm you down because you are doing his poor head in."

I growled loudly at the use of my extremely annoying nickname that Emmett had recently adapted, but felt rather guilty knowing what I was doing to Jasper so I complied with their wishes, and followed Emmett out to his Jeep where Jasper was already waiting. I climbed in giving Jasper an apologetic look, which he returned with a look of forgiveness.

"So where to." I asked, "I mean what is there that we can do, that won't get our tuxes dirty." Emmett swivelled in his seat looking glee full.

"Oh don't worry about that Eddy, it's all sorted." With that he chucked me a bag of cloths to change into.

"You still haven't answered my question." I growled.

"That is because it is a surprise, oh yer and don't even try to read my thoughts as I am simply reciting my favourite song in my head." However I did not listen to him tuning in on what he was thinking. To my horror all I heard or saw was Rosalie in a pretty compromising position making some sort of sexual noise. Appalled I rounded on Emmett.

"That is not a song Emmett, uh that is so wrong."

"I told you not to try little bro, anyways that is music to my ears." Uh he could be so disgusting at times.

"We're here." Jasper chimed in. I looked around we had found our way into a forest which was dense and dark, climbing out of the jeep I dashed of to change behind a tree like the other two. On approaching the Jeep I saw Emmett and Jasper digging something out from the trunk.

"So are you going to tell me what we are doing her?"

"With pleasure" Emmett grinded, and with that he threw me an object and a pot of something. On closer inspection I realised that it was a paint ball gun.

"We're going paint balling?"

"Oh yer Eddy, and I'm gonna thrash you." With that he streaked of into the woods and with only a few seconds hesitation I was off after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an hour and a half we returned back to the jeep, I hadn't got hit once and was in immaculate condition. Jasper was not to bad either but I couldn't say the same for Emmett. Unfortunately due to Jasper and Mines teamwork, his accuracy and my ability to read Emmett's next moves straight from his head we were able to completely destroy him?

"That was so unfair. I never said we could have teams and Edward you shouldn't cheat by reading my mind it spoils the game." Emmett as per usual was in a sulk due to his recent loss.

"We better be off soon, other wise we risk being late." Jasper called from the Jeep.

I jumped into the front seat next to Emmett, who had already switched on his stereo, which was blaring out Rap.

"Uhg, what is this?" I said leaning in to flip the station.

"Oh no you don't Eddy boy, my car, my music." Emmett said slapping my hand away.

"Oh come on this is crap."

"Not all of us are harbouring grandpa characteristics and taste in music, you need to get with it mate"

"Just because my music is more sophisticated and of better quality does not mean its something a grandpa listens to." I growled back.

"This is coming from a 120 year old man that hasn't ever had sex, _although that's all going to change tonight he he."_

I was about to hit Emmett when Jaspers thoughts interrupted me.

"_Just ignore him, mate."_

I relaxed slightly but I was still seething.

However I had to give it to them the paint balling had taken my mind of things, and I had almost forgotten what I was about to do. But now I was back to worrying about Bella.

"It will be fine, stop worrying I'm starting to feel sick." Jasper said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry" I mumbled and I tried to think of happier thoughts such as the fact that I was finally marrying my only and one true love. It seemed to work as a smile spread across Jaspers face.

By the time we reached the church I was changed back into my tux, and was back to my constant worrying. As we pulled up I had to hand it to Alice the outside looked pretty spectacular with little white rose bushes which lined the path to the church door and two arrangement of lilies stood either side of the gate. My vanquish stood ready and waiting parked on the side of the road and as Alice had predicted it was sufficiently overcast and grey weather.

I stepped out of the jeep and preceded into the church, which looked just as good as outside, I hope Bella liked it. People had already arrived and Esme and Carlisle were busy greeting them along with Charlie and Renee. As I drew closer My mother greeted me with a smile, giving me a quick hug and I heard Carlisle thoughts from behind me_, I'm So proud of you and I hope you will forever be this happy._ I nodded towards him acknowledging his thoughts with a smile. Renee gave me a quick hug and then backed away quickly a timid smile on her face. _God I hope he looks after my Bella, I know he loves her but is it enough?_

"I promise I will do all that is in my power to keep Bella safe and happy." I assured Renee. She gave me a surprised smile and then took my hand.

"I know you will." I wondered if she was lying but her thoughts confirmed that she meant it.

I then turned to Charlie. He had been better about the whole marriage thing then Bella and I had predicted but that still didn't mean he was overjoyed. _I know he loves her, but is it enough. I mean I loved Renee I still do but that didn't stop it falling apart I just hope he can keep her happy, gpd if he lays a hand on her or so much as upsets her that will be the last thing he does. _I cringed at Charlie thoughts he still didn't trust me.

"Look er Edward can I have a word." Charlie said as he stepped towards me.

"Of course" I said managing to keep my expression meaningless.

"Sorry I just feel I should say something. I'm not denying that you don't love Bella, in fact I haven't seen anyone as in love as you two are in a long while _were me and Renee ever like that_, but Bella is everything to me and you better look after her and keep her happy cause that what she deserves, nothing less, got it."

"Of course Charlie, you know that I would never do anything to hurt Bella intentionally or unintentionally, I would give my life for her." Charlie seemed rather taken aback by this reply and simply nodded giving me a quick pat on the shoulder.

"_Edward it's time"_ I heard Carlisle call. I made my way to the Alter, were I found my two brothers standing quietly.

"Good luck mate." Emmett sang slapping me on the shoulder.

"_You deserve to be happy Edward."_ I smiled thanking Jasper.

I was looked around the full church when the music began. I snapped by head round to the door of the church desperate to see her come in, it had been too long since I had last seen her, held her. The congregation stood and turned blocking my view I knew she was here because people let out a collective gasp. However I restrained from looking in to the others people minds because I wanted to see her for my self. To look into the deep brown forgiving eyes and take in her beauty before she finally became my wife, Mrs Cullen.

**Hope that's all right xxx review review!! xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

BPOV

On arriving at the church I had nearly began to cry. The outside looked so beautiful, Alice had done such a great job. As I got out I turned to her.

"I don't know what to say again." I said smiling weakly, "I think I might just possibly be getting the best sister in the entire world."

"Aw Bella its my pleasure, now don't cry other wise your make up will run which will ruin my master piece, so suck it up and lets go." I inhaled sharply turning towards the church, I could hear the buzz of voices inside and my stomach didn't seem to be behaving as it was doing millions of tiny flips and I felt slightly sick. Alice took my hand and gave it and encouraging squeeze leading me away from the safety of an escape. My heart began to thump so loudly that I was sure every Vampire in the whole of the USA would be able to hear it!!

"Bella breath." Alice said calmly beside me, I smiled not realising that I hadn't taken in oxygen.

"You sound just like your Brother." I replied smiling at the thought.

"Well he is right it's pretty vital for you." She teased back.

We had now arrived in the foyer of the Church and I saw Esme slip through the doors and come towards me. Taking my hands in hers and kissing me gently on the cheek.

" Bella you look stunning, I really am blessed."

"Esme I can't thank you enough for all that you have done. I'm pretty sure I am just about the luckiest girl in the world when it comes to gaining a mum like you."

"Don't be silly Bella. Now are you ready because we are about to start?"

Suddenly from behind me I heard the music begin to play.

I took my flowers from her hands and turned to find Charlie.

"Bella their you are, oh darling you look truly wonderful."

"Thanks Dad" I choked

"Now look it really isn't to late to call it off if you are not sure.."

"Dad I love him and I want to marry him." Charlie looked sad but there was also a smile and a glint of pride in his eyes at my words.

"Well shall we proceed then." With that I took his arms and followed him through the door to my first tentative steps up the Aisle.

Nearly everyone swivel to look at me all of their eyes boring into me, I felt my face flush flame red and I took every ounce of me to stop my self from looking at the floor, but I kept my eyes firmly on the spot where Edward would come into view any second now. I needed to see him so badly just to make sure I wasn't dreaming and that this was actually happening.

"You alright Bella." Charlie whispered. I couldn't even begin to answer so I just nodded and produced a weak smile.

On taking two more steps my eyes collided with his. He looked unbelievable in a simple tux, his aurban hair slightly messy but there was also evidence of a hand being raked through it several times due to frustration and nerves. He looked so calm and brilliant as his crooked smile played across his face. I thought that by seeing him it would make this more really, I had been very wrong! He looked like a god, something that really had just appeared as if in a dream. As I drew closer I could even smell him, and it was so good to finally be near him again.

EPOV

If I had to breath I would be finding it beyond difficult right now. My Bella look so beautiful and radiant I couldn't take my eyes of her. Taking in her melting brown eyes and timid smile I felt love course through my body, how had I ever deserved such and angel?

"_I have to hand it to my little sis she does look pretty hot, Edward won't be able to control himself!"_ Stepping to the right slightly I found Emmett foot and dug down hard!

"Ow, o.k. o.k. I'm sorry. _But you have to admit she does look…_" I sent him a warning look, "_fine I'll be quiet but you don't have to be such a prude." _I heard Emmett laugh in his head but I wasn't really concentrating, Bella was now mere feat away from me.

As I took her hand I felt electricity dance between us like that time in the classroom, and I couldn't help myself. I lifted hand and brought it down gently across her cheek my skin burned at the contact against her skin, she seemed to feel it to as her heart accelerated.

"Breath" I mouthed at her. This caused her to let out a gasp and for her to flush red. I couldn't help but smile.

I barely listened to what Carlisle said as I was to distracted by Bella who kept mouthing

"I love you" to me. However I did remember the moment when Bella said

"I do" it was music to my ears and I felt as though my long dead heart had begun to beat again.

Smiling at her, I had slipped on the simple but beautiful gold band on her finger to join my mothers ring and I had felt the world move as I had uttered the simple words back to her.

"I do."

It was when her lips met mine however that reality seemed to slip away. She was my wife; Bella swan was now Bella Cullen. The kiss was simple and quick and it left me burning for more, God I had missed her, I vowed right their and then that I would never leave her side for that amount of time again.

Pulling her to me I swept her up in my arms cradling her against my chest and I heard the church erupt with cheers.

"You my dear might just be the best looking Bride I have ever seen." I whispered to her.

"You don't look half bad yourself." She giggled in response blushing yet again.

"Shall we" I said. She moaned in disappointment.

"Do we have to she sighed, I mean all those people. I just want to be with you."

"Believe me the feeling is mutual but I couldn't possible deprive all these people of your presence that really would be cruel."

"They will get over it." She whispered hopefully

"Them maybe but Alice, I think not. She would kill me if we didn't show at the reception" Bella sighed in defeat.

I walked her out to the Vanquish opening the passenger door and sliding Bella in, before running round to the other side. The ride was short and we sat in silence basking in the glory and immensity of the day.

When we arrived out side the house I parked the car and turned to look at her.

"Ready?"

"Of course not." She replied with a knowing smile and leaned across sliding into my lap.

"We could just stay her for a bit" she said the smile growing wider across her lips.

'Well what do you suppose we do then?"

"Oh I could think of a few things, I mean I haven't seen you in 48 hours." With this her lips came down on mine, and I circled my arms around her waist bringing her closer, the hunger in side of me roaring. I let my tongue slid along her lower lip begging for entry, which she gave with a soft moan. At that sound I felt my boundaries fall and I deepened the kiss that was already filled to the brim with passion. I groaned slightly at the taste of her as her tongue found mine. Her hands ran up through my hair while she turning and positioning herself so she was straddling me. My hands ran up her back my whole body pressed against her, I was losing it fast. She suddenly pulled away gasping for breath.

"Oh sorry are you alright." I said my unnecessary breath uneven. Still gasping for breath she looked up at me astounded.

"Sorry, why the hell are you apologising. That was amazing." I grind harder basking in the effect I had on her.

"Come on we better get inside."

"Edward Cullen that is beyond unfair." She said defiantly.

"Well what can I say all is unfair in Love!"

As we made our way through the house to the back garden I noticed Bella hurriedly flattening, and smoothing her dress. It was killing me the fact that I had ended that little session in the car. I had wanted her so much and was amazed at the state she had left me in; I was determined to finish that later! Smiling to my self we step out on to the back porch to be greeted with yet another cheer. I felt Bella's hand tighten in mine.

Renee and Alice came and quickly swept Bella away from me much to my annoyance and I was left to do the rounds and greet everyone.

"Well done bro." Emmett said while slapping me on the back a little while later.

"Yer nicely done." Jasper said as he came up from behind Emmett.

"You have got Rosalie all riled up again."

"What do you mean?"

"Well seeing you and Bella tie the knot has made her decide we have to re-do our vows."

"But you guys only did that two years ago."

"Yer I know but seeing you two has made her feel all loved up I guess!"

"Ha to bad." I said teasingly.

"No it's not so bad because usually the wedding night sex is pretty good." I was greeted by some pretty vivid memories of Emmett's.

"Control your thoughts please." I growled

"Oh yer sorry Eddie Boy._ That is a good nick name, Eddy Boy oh yer I'm defiantly calling him that from now on!"_

" No Emmett you will not call me that o.k. its not Eddie, Ed or Edwardo, just Edward. Got it." I growled

"Oh alright my little sugar plum fairy." He teased I was about to strike out when I heard Bella call my name. I turned to see her making her way towards me.

"What is up with you?" She teased.

"Oh nothing just Emmett winding me up. You alright?"

"No I hate having to make all this conversation, anyway the speeches are about to start." We made our way over to the tables and sat down.

Emmett was the first to speak as my best man.

"I would just like to welcome Bella official to the family, although I think I can safely say she has been a little sister to me for sometime now. I would also like to thank her for making my baby brother happy, which as I would know is not an easy task. I don't think anyone quite understands the difference that Bella has made to Edward; he not only smiles more but also is now even seen to be making jokes!! So I would like you all to raise your glasses to the Happy couple, but mainly to my Little Sister Bella."

I had to give it to him, Emmett could be pretty charming and nice when he wasn't acting the irritating oaf of a brother! Alice stood up next giving me a wink as she did so.

"Well I would just like to thank everyone for coming today and to hope that you have enjoyed yourself. Like Emmett, I would just like to thank Bella for making my brother happy and showing him what it is to love. However more importantly I would like to thank my brother Edward. If it wasn't for him I would not have Bella as my sister or my best friend, and now that I have her in my life I'm not sure what I would do without her, so thank you Edward." With that she proceeded to Bella who was now crying, and gave her a hug.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Bella nodded, so scooping her up in my arms we said our good buys. Once we were back in the car I heard Bella speak.

"Edward where are we going?"

"Well I thought that we would give the house time to clear and the others to leave before we go back, and I also thought that it has been quite sometime since we have visited our Meadow!"

**Hope you like xxxxx Please leave your reviews! xxx**

**I'm also pretty sure the next chapter will be the Wedding night so tune in soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Going to be quite busy this week so I will try to update but I don't think it will be every day like it is at the mo

**Sorry this took so long guys I have been so busy, a few small family crisis!! Anyways I back and I hope this helps sooth your patients! You are such great readers holding out for me cheers! xxx**

BPOV

We lay in our Meadow watching the sunset, and the trees around us grow dark. We didn't talk to begin with we just held each other. I lay listening to his deep breaths my head resting on his chest. His hand played lazily with my hair and as I shivered he slid his hand round my waist pulling me closer. Not that he would help being stone cold and hard but I still found his closeness a comfort.

I loved times like this when we could simply lay with one another. Their rush before the wedding and having to tell my parents had left us with pretty much no time to ourselves. I had also missed speaking to one other person in my life, my best friend. I hadn't heard from Jacob at all in the run up to the wedding, this didn't surprise me but it still hurt. He had been their for me trough everything from Edward leaving to the whole thing with Victoria.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked a worried expression on his face.

"Oh nothing, don't worry." I tried.

"I no there is something wrong Bella, you were frowning." I cursed my self inwardly for letting Edward see my distress at Jacobs's lack of contact.

"Its nothing really."

"Bella, please tell me" Edward drew closer to me pulling out a puppy eyed look that I usually only saw on his sister Alice. Giving in I turned my head inwards towards his chest so he couldn't read my emotions from my face.

"I just haven't heard from Jacob in a long time." I heard him take in a sharp breath and instantly wished I hadn't said anything.

"I know, I thought that he would come to the wedding." Edward said while rubbing soothing circles into my back.

"Why would he do that I didn't invite him." Looking up I saw a sheepish grin appear on Edwards face. "What?" I asked

"Well I invited him."

"You did."

"Yes, I thought that if it would have been me then I would have rather liked the chance to say goodbye or give you a choice."

"Give me a choice." I asked slightly perplexed.

"Yes well I know you love me, it just you have to give up so much to be with me, a life with Jacob would give you exactly that, a life." I cringed at Edwards's choice of words.

"Edward when are you going to understand this simple fact, I can't live without you. I hardly survived last time you left and I only survived because I kept hearing your voice in my head." A look of pain played across his face at my words, making me feel stupid for brining up his run out yet again. He looked as tough he was going to speak again so I continued. "I am willing to give up everything, my family and friends to be with you properly, but only because my life with you, the one I will be starting will be so much more. It will be far better then what I have now. How could it not be when we are going to be together forever." He sighed heavily in defeat at my words.

I had heard that Jacob had returned after he had gone missing for a few days and had really expected him to call but I hadn't heard a single word and this troubled me deeply.

"Your worried, I can tell." Edward stated. It would be a lie to say I wasn't but I would be dammed if I would let it hurt Edward.

"Look can we just forget about it tonight, it's our night remember?" A grin spread across his lips at my words and he leaned closer so his lips where tantalisingly close to mine, his sweet breath washing over my face.

"Oh and what Mrs Cullen would you like to do on such a night." He whispered, his voice husky.

"Well there are several things but for starters you need to finish what you started in the car." I giggled. An impish grin played across Edwards face before he picked me up and ran for the car.

We arrived back at the house to find it deadly quiet, weird considering Alice lived there!! Before I could even reach to unbuckle my seat belt Edward was at the door doing it for me and pulling me into his arms, bridal style! I tried to take in the house as we entered through the door but Edward was moving to fast and before I knew it my feet touched the ground and we were in his room, or our room, as he now liked to call it!

I felt his body press against my back, as his arms slid round my waist, and his lips found my throat. I gasped leaning my head to the side to expose more of my neck. His trail of kisses continued. My hands folded themselves on top of his entwined around my waist.

In one movement he swivelled me round to face him, and his lips came crashing down on mine. The Kiss was intense, leaving me breathless within seconds and by far out doing the one we experienced in the car. Braking apart he let me find air but only for a second before his lips found mine again.

I felt him part my lips with his and let out a small moan as his tongue found mine. I felt an electric shock pass along my spin and I gasped letting my hands undo his shirt and slid it away, leaving his chest free for me to slid my hands over. I felt him growl as I caressed the outlines of his muscles which tensed as I passed over them. His Kiss became more urgent and intense.

"Bella" He moaned breaking apart, his breath was now also coming up short. I took in the sight of him standing before me, his bare white chest beautiful in the moonlight that shone through the window. I looked up to find his eyes staring at me, full of need and want. Subconsciously I moved into him so he could no longer look at me properly. Laughing he began to kiss my collarbone his kisses leaving a tingling in their wake.

I felt his hand reach around my back to my zipper and felt his lips falter as he slid the zip down. My wedding dress fell away, pooling at my feet leaving me in only my new underwear. I would have to thank Alice tomorrow!

Edward was watching me again his eyes scanning my body.

"Bella I will never understand why you can't see how beautiful you are."

Blushing slightly I closed the gap my lips reaching for his, which he met with eagerly. My hands slid down his abdominal to rest at the rim of his pants. I heard him let out a low hiss as I ran a finger along the inside of his band reaching the clasp I undid it pushing his trousers down. Edward kicked them to the side so we now stood watching each other intently. He looked unbelievable in his simple dark blue underwear.

Pulling me to him he walked us back until my legs hit the back of the bed and lifting me he placed me in the middle. A second latter he moved so he was balanced on top of me his weight held up on his elbows. My hand played absentmindedly with a piece of hair on the side of his face as we gazed at each other. Edward lifted a single finger letting it slid down my cheek before he leaned in and kissed me.

The Kiss was unbelievable, I felt my heart rate accelerate and I suddenly felt faint. Fire swept through me as I experience a sudden deep and unstoppable flood of love course through my veins. Edward must have felt it too as his grip tightened on me, his hands giving up on human speed leaving me bare. His eyes never left mine as a grin curled the corners of his lips.

I felt a flush creep up my neck and face as he once again leant back taking me in.

"Exquisite." He muttered once again before he lowered himself so his lips now began to trail lower down my body reaching past my hips. I had let out several moans by now and my breathing was going crazy.

"Edward" With my words he stilled immediately

"Are you alright?"

"I'm a bit more than alright, but this is a little unfair." Edwards's brow furrowed

"What do you mean?"

"You're not even giving me a chance, I mean look you still have underwear on!" I laughed breathlessly. A smile stretched across his face.

"Well we can sort that." His voice was now riddled with a sexy husk that made my mind spin. Taking my hands he placed them on the waistband of his underwear, and taking a grip I slid them down effortlessly. He again helped me by kicking them off.

He now gently let his body press against me; his skin and mine collided sending me into dizzying new heights of pleasure. My breath hitched in my throat and Edward let out a small growl. I felt the intensity of our actions take over and before I could try to steady my breathing I succumbed to my instincts with Edward, and I was lost in an emotion so deep that I truly believe I felt my heart sore.

**I know it is short but more will come if I get good reviews! Depending on what you guys think I might abandon this story and try a new one that is all human. So tell me what you think!!**


End file.
